


Flowers Bloom in the Most Unexpected of Places

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: YOI Prompts Weekly [25]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Both Parties Drunk and Retroactively Okay With It, For Drunk Sex, M/M, New Beginnings, Seung Gil Needs A Hug, Unsafe Sex, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: The end of Georgi's skating career brings with it several new beginnings.  Most of them are expected, but one of them he would never have seen coming or believed anyone who told him.





	Flowers Bloom in the Most Unexpected of Places

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YOI Spring Fling Day 1: New Beginnings
> 
> Written for YOI Prompts Weekly 3/25  
> Pairing: Seung-Gil Lee/Georgi Popovich  
> Prompts:  
>  **1\. “You need to see a doctor.”**  
>  **2\. Barebacking**  
>  3\. Jewelry  
>  **4\. Distracted**  
>  5\. Time travel

On Tuesday, Georgi announced his retirement from skating. On Wednesday, he woke up in a strange bed, and not alone. That wasn’t as much of a surprise as it could have been. He’d never really been the one-night stand type of guy, but it wasn’t unheard of, especially when he was working through complicated emotions.

Retiring was a hard decision. He’d never broken out of Viktor’s shadow, or Yuri’s. He’d never had his chance to be Russia’s greatest star. He’d accepted that he never would, and with his dream no longer in reach, he didn’t enjoy the ice as much as he needed to if he was going to keep putting in the work to compete. He was going to miss it, but it was time to go. He could mourn his dream and celebrate his newfound freedom at the same time.

How exactly that led up to him in bed with Lee Seung Gil… Georgi’s head was fuzzy. He tried to remember. There had been a party, to celebrate another successful Worlds, Georgi’s retirement, and the coming spring off-season. As usual when Russians threw a party, there had been a lot of free-flowing alcohol. Georgi wasn’t as hard a drinker as any of the other Russians, but as a guest of honor, he didn’t hold back this time.

Seung Gil had also been drinking hard, but that wasn’t unusual. He didn’t cut loose often, but when he did, he cut way loose. Wild dancing, kissing any man in sight, life of the party. It was very odd, considering his normal strict reserve. Georgi remembered Seung Gil kissing him, he remembered not wanting to let Seung Gil leave afterwards. He didn’t remember bringing Seung Gil home.

Seung Gil stirred with a groan. “Where am I?”

“You’re at my apartment, in my room,” Georgi said.

“And you are?”

“Georgi Popovich.”

Seung Gil sat up quickly and immediately regretted it as he wobbled and fell right back down. “I thought you were straight. What am I doing with you?”

“Only mostly straight. I'm willing to make exceptions. What do you remember from last night?”

“The party, getting drunk, cutting loose… I’m going to skip the boring details of everything. I remember kissing you, I remember you holding on so I couldn’t leave. We drank and danced together until the party broke up, and you invited me to come home with you.” Seung Gil paused. “You need to see a doctor. We were both too drunk to think about safety. I don’t think I have anything, but you should still get checked anyway.”

“I’ll do that. I remember the party, but I don’t remember leaving with you or anything afterwards.”

“Hmm." Seung Gil sat up again, curling his knees up to his chest for stability this time. "Am I in trouble?”

“No, you were obviously drunk too, I’m not going to complain." He had regrets, but not that he blamed Seung Gil for. Certainly not that it was Seung Gil. "So what happens now?”

Seung Gil shrugged and pulled his knees in a little tighter. “Typically, when I hook up with someone, they tell me to leave and if we see each other again it’s no different from before. If you’re retiring, I don’t expect I’ll ever see you again, unless you start coaching or something. If that’s what you want to do, I have no problem with that.”

“What if it’s not?”

Seung Gil stared blankly at Georgi. “Why wouldn’t it be? Even if you’re not straight except when you’re drunk enough to not care, why me?”

“Why not you?” Sure, before last night, Georgi might not have considered it, but now why not? He’d always basically ignored Seung Gil, going off the popular image of him as standoffish and rude, but he suspected there were hidden depths underneath, things that he was getting a glimpse of now. It would be fun to see what was hiding down there.

“I’m not the kind of guy people want for more than a one-night stand or a brief fling. I’m too stubborn and unemotional.”

“Is that what you want, then? To never have a chance to be more than a one-night stand or a brief fling?” Georgi couldn’t imagine living like that. Never having the connection with someone, that sounded incredibly sad. If Seung Gil was happy with it, he’d respect that, it wasn’t his life, but Seung Gil didn’t sound happy. Of course, he’d only heard Seung Gil sound happy when he was drunk.

“No. It’s not. I just don’t know how to open up and let someone in.”

Georgi reached out and put a hand on Seung Gil's leg, getting the other man to look up at him. “I’m stubborn, too, and if you want to try, I can be patient with you and let you figure it out. I was a random choice for you last night, I know. I just happened to be there when you were looking for someone.”

“Not exactly.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that I’ve always admired your skating – we’re very different, but I can appreciate the artistry of your performance. I don’t get to skate against you often, usually only at Worlds, but when I do, I like being around you. I wouldn’t ever have thought it would go anywhere, but you’re interesting, not random.”

“Huh. Thank you.”

“What are you going to do now? That you’re done with skating, I mean. Do you have a plan, or are you going to take some time to figure it out?”

“Both. I’m taking a year off to travel, see places I never got to go skate, and generally relax and enjoy a life of minimal stress and schedule. I'll take advantage of that to try some things I’ve always been interested in but never really had the chance to pursue. If Viktor does Onsen on Ice, I’ll put in an appearance, and I might find another show or something. Next April’s when I’m planning to have a decision made.”

“How does a boyfriend fit in with that?”

“Well, I’ve been to Korea for skating, but no reason I can’t come out there, and if you want to meet me somewhere on your own vacation I’d like that. You’re skating, so I can go watch your competitions. Even if I were planning on staying in one place, I wouldn’t move to Korea for a guy I’ve only just started dating, so we’d be long distance anyway. If things work out, one of my new beginnings next spring might be moving to Korea.”

“Okay. It’s worth a try, then.” Seung Gil smiled and stretched out. “Can we tell Phichit? I want to see his face.”

“Sure." Georgi reached for his phone, but stopped short. "Might want to put some pants on first, though.”


End file.
